


New Thing under the Sun

by Alasinnutshell



Series: 参过合志当过Guest [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasinnutshell/pseuds/Alasinnutshell
Summary: 太阳底下没有新鲜事。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: 参过合志当过Guest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852525
Kudos: 2





	New Thing under the Sun

Mycroft松开领带，把手指插进深色的发间，慢慢地画着圈来回按摩着，一种不太熟悉的感觉像一只趴在他昂贵裤脚边的小兽，一口一口地吃掉他惯有的冷静面具。

人们常说，在其位，谋其职。说到底，Mycroft Holmes就算权力再大（“事实上没有多大。”Mycroft纠正道。），再怎么被人称为大英政府本身/代言人（“实际上女王和首相才是……”），他也只是个给政府打工的小小公务员而已。比起那个不知天高地后自创职业的理想主义小混蛋，他才是那个兢兢业业呕心沥血辛勤耕耘的新世纪杰出青年的标杆、工作狂们的榜样。简而言之，即便人生赢家如他，也难免在工作里做出些并非出于自己本意遵循自己原则的决定，也逃不掉和所有人一样对自己工作的周期性厌恶。

 **太阳底下没有新鲜事。** Mycroft想。和自己平时的假笑一样虚伪的政客嘴脸，国家机器里深不见底盘根错节的关系网络，贿赂、性丑闻和欺上瞒下的欺世盗名，他对这些看得太多，看的太透，有时也会动摇和妥协——别惊讶，Mycroft Holmes可从来都不是什么好人——有时候也会被负罪感的梦靥缠住，权力意味着责任，光鲜的外表常常遮盖着内部肮脏的腐朽。

_数数杏仁，数数苦的让你醒着的，把我也数进去。_

他在伦敦充沛到让人心烦的雨声里听见钥匙在锁眼里转动的声响，开关门的力道比往日要大，情绪不太稳定，可能是因为有些烦躁——不止是Sherlock和繁复的工作，还有些不同的……今天早上出门前贴的尼古丁贴片失效了；侧身挂大衣的时候余光看到了伞架上滴水的黑伞，浮着的脚步开始落地——漫长而糟糕的一天，Mycroft暗自评价道，看来这不仅适用于我一个人。“Mycroft？”探长走进客厅的时候叫了声他的名字。

Mycroft从手臂构成的三角形牢笼里面挣脱出来，直接抛开了虚假的微笑暴露出内心映射出来的无力和失神。他的探长看上去也并没有比他好多少，被突如其来的雨淋湿的外衣脱在了门廊上，但是西装和衬衫领口的水迹还没有干透，氤出深色的不规则图案。在偏僻的案发现场对着一具尸体听Sherlock的数落，回到办公室又发现几份没有通过的报告和被小混蛋偷走的悬案卷宗，咖啡和高热量的甜食都冷得像在冰箱里放过一整天一样难以下咽。翻开需要重新修改的卷宗，毫不意外地发现这个世界上犯罪动机就那么几个，罪犯却永远都抓不完，人类本能的残忍的恶意比地狱的深渊更令人胆寒。

 **太阳底下没有新鲜事。** Lestrade想。失去生命力的躯体扭曲地躺倒在地上，受害人家属绝望的哭叫，证人出于种种理由的隐瞒和不配合，直觉猜到确定的罪犯却苦于没有证据，撒旦自黑暗中向他挑衅——一个小小的DI，就像一支向深渊里探索的火把，根本不可能改变这个世界的现状。

_死者也用双臂搂住你，你们三人步入夜晚。_

Lestrade向他的伴侣走过去，坐在他旁边的同时伸出手抱住他。Mycroft自然地把手放在探长的身后，回应这个当事双方都疲惫不堪的拥抱。他们只是安静地拥抱着，头靠在对方的肩上和颈窝里分享着体温，每次呼吸都混合着对方本身的味道和忙碌一天之后的气息一起吸进肺里，在身体里走过一遍就掺进了自己的气味。这是一个无需多言的、困倦的、风尘仆仆的、坦诚的、无可奈何的、疗伤的拥抱。

“累。”Lestrade不确定那是不是Mycroft发出的一句嘟囔，又或者他说的是另一个什么单词。不过他什么都没有说，仅仅用一个鼻音表示了感同身受。他们都有低落和脆弱的时候，这当然无可厚非，可是感谢所有人，他们还有彼此——在需要对方和被对方需要的时刻，他们可以——必须陪在对方的身边。意识到这个事实比现下这个拥抱更具有治疗负面情绪的功效。

他们轻抚着爱人的背部或者腰侧，感觉那些沉重的情绪都被混杂了两个人呼吸的气体带出了体外。这个房间某处的时钟在一刻不停地走着，过不了多久他们就会分开结束这个拥抱。他们的工作仍然无休无止，伦敦的雨也许要下到下个世纪才会停，尼古丁贴片和香烟是总逃不过变成垃圾的命运也总要补充的消耗品，钟表上的秒针分针和时针转完一圈会接着再转一圈， **太阳底下没有新鲜事。**

可是啊，可是，那些幸存的、还没有因为阴冷潮湿而腐坏的东西，在热源的附近能够保存得更为长久和安全，在那些火把微弱的光线照不到的深处和仿佛吸走一切的黑暗里，更亮的光芒能够为他开道，照亮甚至驱散阴霾里那些虎视眈眈的恐惧。当他们在一起的时候，当他们终于发现相爱的时候，生命所需的光和热就以一种最为高效的形式简单地融合在一起，那就像是……就像是……

太阳一样。

_让我变苦。把我数进杏仁中。_

**Author's Note:**

> 注1 题目和加粗字来自圣经里一句话 There is no new thing under the sun.  
> 注2 斜体字选自策兰诗集《罂粟与记忆》


End file.
